


Sins of the Flesh

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Kinky, M/M, Priest AU, Probabably Church Inaccurate?, Smut, Someone hit me with holy water, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Cardinal Ardyn Izunia spies on Fathers Amicitia and Scientia, and sees them having sex on the pulpit. He takes it upon himself to punish them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like sacrilegious smutty nonsense as much as I do!

Technology was a wondrous thing indeed. Streaming cameras let him check in on his churches seamlessly, easy to watch a service, or occasionally spy on his subordinates. He connected to his favorite, a church run by two young priests. He had suspicions of the two young men's motives, and flipped through the cameras. The confessionals were empty. The balcony was clear. The stage and pulpit were a different matter. He noticed two figures, and a smirk crawled across his lips as he zoomed into the pulpit.

"Father Scientia...you have sinned indeed..."

Cardinal Ardyn Izunia watched the camera footage of the two head priests, Father Scientia with his frock flipped over his back, revealing an intricate star shaped garter over the tops of his toned thighs; and Father Amicitia, who had him bent over the pulpit, a hand over the younger priest's mouth. He watched as the brunette priest thrust into the tawny haired priest, a smirk playing over his lips. 

Cardinal Izunia lifted his own frock, and unzipped his trousers. He wrapped his fingers around his already partially erect dick, and thought of what the young priest's tight ass would feel like. What noises he was making under Father Amicitia's hand. 

"I shall make you two atone for your sins..." He closed his eyes as his seed spilled, warm on his closed hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Cardinal will be here any moment, everyone, please be on your best behavior." 

Father Scientia glanced over his shoulder at the parishioners lining the pews, then to the watch on his wrist. 10am, on the dot. He heard the door to the church open behind him, and raised a hand to motion for the children's choir to begin their hymn.

He noticed Father Amicitia leave his position along the side wall, walking towards the entrance. Their guest must have arrived. It wasn't unheard of for the Cardinal to visit, though this visit was very suddenly scheduled. The two young priests didn't have much to alter, but the haste of it had Father Scientia on edge since he received the notification three days prior. 

Father Gladiolus Amicitia was Father Scientia's co-priest, they would alternate heading services, but otherwise ran the church as partners. Parishioners would often say they'd never seen two priests closer, or more in sync in worship. 

He arrived at the doors just as they closed behind the cardinal and his ward. 

"Your eminence, thank you for coming." 

Cardinal Ardyn Izunia flashed him a smirk, and removed his wide brimmed hat, and jacket. The nun traded him his stole, and held his belongings. 

"Of course, Father Amicitia. It is my pleasure. I only regret that I haven't been back to hold confession for you and Father Scientia sooner. I trust all is well?"

"Blessed, your eminence, truly."

"Wonderful. Ah!" He clapped a hand on his companion's shoulder. A nun, blue eyed and freckled, with blonde bangs sweeping across their forehead. 

"Please excuse my indiscretion. This is Sister Argentum."

The nun bowed their head politely to Father Amicitia. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Sister. Please, follow me" 

Gladio led them down the center aisle, and to the empty front pew. The parishioners were hard pressed to keep their attention on the children's choir as the esteemed guests  
walked down the aisle. Sister Argentum carefully flattened their habit as they sat, checking the pins holding on to their blonde hair. Father Scientia walked up the short set of steps to pulpit. 

"Good Morning, dear faithful. A pleasure to see you all again this week. Those of you who were here last Sunday, know that we have a very special guest for our sermon this week, Cardinal Ardyn Izunia. A few points before our sermon, I'd like us to personally extend our thanks to Miss Luna, and Miss Gentiana, whose iced cookies made our bake sale this month a success." 

He paused for polite applause, as he gestured to the two young women a few pews back. 

"I would also like to offer an update. I'm very glad to say our friend and fellow parishioner Regis has updated me that his son Noctis looks like he's going to be alright." 

Several parishioners nodded, and smiled, and a few polite "God Bless-es" were shared. 

"As you all know, Noctis has been infirm for quite some time, so this was quite the good news."

He glanced to the cardinal, who had finished politely clapping with the parishioners, and held his hands folded in his lap. 

"And as the last matter of business, as you may have noticed in our hymn this morning, we have a new lead soloist in our children's choir. Please join me in congratulating little Talcott." Ignis gestured to the young boy in the front of the choir, who beamed proudly. 

"Let me delay no further. Please, allow me to pass to Cardinal Izunia."

Father Scientia stepped down from  
the pulpit, as the cardinal walked onto the stage, and up to the pulpit to meet him. He clasped the cardial's hand, and kissed his ring as a sign of reverence. 

"Thank you for joining us, your eminence." 

"Thank you for having me, Father." 

Ignis departed, long frock swaying as he walked off of the stage. He took his seat next to Father Amicitia, who quietly introduced the sister. Sister Argentum smiled slightly and nodded politely at the priest. 

The cardinal started his sermon, and not a soul in the room could look away. His presence was commanding. The sunlight filtered in through the stained glass window behind him, giving him a faint aura of light. It lightened his wavy auburn hair to a purplish red hue. 

"Good Morning, all. Thank you so much for joining us this blessed morning." His voice carried, mellow and enticing, like incense smoke. "Today, I would like to speak to you of the sins of the flesh." 

The Cardinal glanced to the front pew, and was met wth three sets of eyes bound to him. "The good book speaks of these carnal pleasures, these sins, who sing to us of pleasure. Be us not tempted, yet be us blessed enough to resist. These mortal pleasures are fleeting, and lead us not to rapture, but to perdition. Confess us your sins, and be forgiven. The lord was once as flesh, and knew of these mortal temptations, and he will forgive. These _carnal proclivities_ "

He looked directly at the pew, for a quick moment, then to the other side of the room, then back to the first pew, finishing his sentence with his eyes locked directly on the two priests. 

"Will only end with you on your knees, begging for atonement." He looked over the crowd, and saw some nodding heads. All eyes were on him. 

His sermon continued for ten more minutes, prior to him announcing that he would be hearing confessions in lieu of Father Amicitia this morning after issuing communion. 

The three holy men communed in the center, both priests in front of the cardinal for their communion. Ardyn motioned for Sister Argentum to come forth first. He held the wafer in between his thumbs and forefingers, and held it out. The nun dipped their head, and stuck a pink tongue out to accept the wafer. Father Scientia could have sworn he saw the nun close their lips over the cardinal's fingertips. He blessed the nun, and whispered something under his breath. The nun departed, walking away swiftly. 

Father Scientia approached next, and accepted his sacrament. Ardyn placed the wafer on the younger priest's tongue, and let the tip of his thumb grace the side of the wet muscle. Ignis closed his mouth quickly, slightly startled, and moved to the far side of the pews. Father Amicitia had to dip his head to accept the sacrament, having quite a few inches over the cardinal. He took his place on the opposite end, leaving the cardinal in the center. The parishioners divided themselves between the three holy men to accept their communion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cardinal Izunia entered the confessional, and was pleased to see that Sister Argentum had accurately heard what his instructions were. 

He saw the young nun, kneeling on the floor of the confessional. "Sister" Argentum had the skirt of his frock bunched into his mouth, effectively gagging him. White lace panties were bunched around his thighs, which were clad in opaque white thigh highs with matching lace trim. His raised skirt revealed a swollen dick held in a shiny metal cage. The young nun had a hand behind him, pumping a thick dildo into his ass. He looked up at the Cardinal for approval. 

Ardyn quickly shut the confessional door behind him, and climbed over the young man to sit. It was a cramped fit, but a practiced one. He put a finger up to his lips, then leaned down to plant a quick kiss on the blonde's nose, and slip a finger under the elastic of a thigh high. He ran the finger down the young man's leg, and toyed with the high heeled Oxford's laces. 

He smiled, and nodded approvingly. The nun smiled back, despite the cloth bundled into his mouth. 

He wrapped a hand around the nun's head, and pulled him to rest his head on his thigh. He stroked the young man's hair, and slid the screen open on the confessional partition. Open for business. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Ah, that smooth voice. Accented, and stern. Father Scientia. 

"Confess us your sins, child."

"I...I am guilty of the sins of the flesh. The mortal sin of lust. I..." Ignis' voice trailed off slightly.

Ardyn smirked. He knew, of course, but paused to see if the man would continue his confession. 

"My child. You are forgiven...pray to the lord for forgiveness, and may he respond to your heart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Father Amicitia returned to the office, exhaling in relief. He removed his collar, and unzipped his frock to his waist. His black sleeveless undershirt was warm and damp with sweat. The heavy black wool vestment wasn't the most breathable garment. He sat at the desk in front of the computer, and cycled through the cameras as a force of habit. He noticed Miss Luna and Miss Gentiana lighting a candle, and kneeling to pray. The pews were otherwise empty. He continued to cycle. Balcony was empty, lights dimmed. Confessional one, he saw his co-priest hearing a confession. He smiled at how handsome he looked, hands folded in his lap, intently listening. There was no sound in the confessional cameras, but he saw little Talcott on the other side of the confessional. Probably again confessing to coveting his little figurines. He chuckled to himself, at the sheer innocence. 

He flipped to confessional two and saw a vastly different sight. He saw the nun, head rested on the cardinal's lap. He saw the man's cock, tight against the cage. He swallowed hard. 

"God forgive me."

He hit the record button, to save a short video of the nun pleasuring himself as the cardinal stroked his hair. He had to show Ignis.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't have the chance, as Father Scientia walked into the office with their guests in tow. Gladio quickly stood, and minimized the video of the nun, which was still full screened on the monitor. Had it not been, he may have seen confession had ended, and the group's approach. 

Gladio immediately looked to the nun, eyes hovering over where the young man's cock would lie. He also noticed the nun was now rolling a small suitcase behind him. 

"Ah..." The cardinal began. "By his countenance, I believe Father Amicitia may have also sinned. I also believe he may know your secret, Prompto." Ardyn tipped the blonde's pouting face up with a finger to his chin. 

"Voyerism is still a sin, is it not, gentlemen?" 

Gladio opened his mouth to retort, and Ignis joined his side. 

"What is he talking about, Gladiolus?" 

The cardinal tugged the nun in front of him, and carefully removed his habit. Bobby pins held back a head a spiky short blond hair. Ardyn moved his hand down the nun's back, unzipping the garment. Prompto let it slip to the ground, revealing what Gladio had seen earlier. The blonde moved a skinny hand in front of his caged cock, visible through the white lace of his panties, to preserve some modesty. 

Ignis felt the blood rush to his face. 

"W-what is the meaning of this?"

"I saw your little tryst, gentlemen. And I'm here to help you with your...mortal sins. Prompto, if you could." 

The blond's Oxford heels clicked against the wooden floor as he crouched to unzip the suitcase. Both priests watched the young man's ass dip, cheeks spreading in the tight virginally white panties. He held a rope bundle up to the cardinal. 

"Father Scientia, come here." Ignis complied. 

"Cardinal Izunia, what do you intend to do?" 

"My child. You must atone, and release the lust from your heart. I am only here to assist.  
Turn for me." He complied again. "Now place your wrists behind your back." 

Ignis pushed his glasses up with a finger, paused, and complied. 

"Ignis...?" Gladio started. 

"Ah-ah. You do the same, Father Amicitia.  
You are not blameless. Prompto, if you could." The blonde nodded, and fished out another bundle of rope. 

Ardyn crossed Ignis' thin wrists above his ass, and coiled the ropes around them. He winced slightly as Ardyn pulled the rope tight. 

In the mean time, Prompto stood, sheepish, in front of the broad man. 

"Can you turn around for me, please?" His voice was quiet. 

Gladio sighed, frustrated. He turned, and held his wrists behind him. Ardyn spoke up. "Prompto, he's a bit bigger, make sure they're tight." 

The blonde nodded, and tugged Gladio's arms to lie parallel. He bound the man's sleeved forearms and wrists together, then walked in front of him. His frock was still unzipped to the waist, and Prompto ran a finger down the ribbed material of his undershirt. The young man looked to the Cardinal, and bit his lip. 

"M-may I?" 

Ardyn smirked at him. "Only because you did so well earlier." 

Prompto placed his hands on Gladio's broad shoulders to steady himself. Only due to his high heeled shoes was he able to bury his mouth into the crook of Gladio's neck, kissing him, and licking away the salty remnants of sweat. 

Ardyn led Ignis to the center of the room, and asked him to kneel. 

Prompto felt Gladio swallow, and pulled away. The larger man had a flush across his cheeks at the blonde's action. The nun smiled cheekily. 

"Father Amicitia, please, come kneel here." He pointed to a spot about two feet from where Ignis knelt. Gladio walked over, and slowly collapsed to his knees, facing Ignis' and Ardyn's sides. The cardinal tipped the tawny haired priest's face up by his chin. 

"Ignis...May I help you get closer to rapture?" 

The priest nodded, and the cardinal ran his hands over Ignis' ears. He removed his glasses by the arms. Prompto retrieved them from the cardinal, and placed them on the desk. Ardyn ran his thumb over the side of the priest's face, and knelt in front of him. 

Ignis gasped as Ardyn threaded his fingers through his hair, and yanked his head back. The man pressed their lips together forcefully, his stubble grating against the bound priest's face. Ignis parted his lips, a quiet moan escaping as Ardyn slipped his tongue into his mouth. He tugged slightly on the rope bindings holding his wrists behind his back.

Gladio tried to swallow his desire, seeing his companion with his lips on another man. He felt the lust in the pit of his stomach as the cardinal parted the priest's collar, and unzipped his tight frock just enough to expose his entire neck. He watched Ignis' Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the Cardinal's saliva, had to clench a fist as he heard him moaning into the older man's mouth. 

Ardyn caught the muscled priest's shoulders tighten out of the corner of his eye. He thumbed the zipper down further, and parted the thick cloth to reveal a bare chest. He slipped the frock from the priest's lithe shoulders, sleeves now bunched around his forearms and elbows. 

"Father Scientia, do you often not wear anything under your vestments...?" He slipped a hand under the woolen garment still covering most of his chest, and toyed with a nipple. 

Ignis closed his eyes and let out a shuddered gasp. 

"T-the church gets warm, your eminence..." 

"I see. Shall we see what lies beneath?" 

Ignis' eyes opened wide. He swallowed hard as the cardinal pulled down the remainder of the zipper, and parted his vestments. A blush glowed bright across his cheeks, making his green eyes even more prominent. His crotch was covered by tight black lace boyshorts. The star shaped garters Ardyn had seen on camera again lined the sides of his thighs, and crossed over his skinny hips. Ardyn smirked, and leaned forward to run a hand over the priest's calf, striped with his sock garters. 

"My little sinner..."

Gladio was too preoccupied watching Ardyn and Ignis to hear Prompto approaching from behind. The blonde reached around to unzip the remainder of the brunette's vestment. Unlike Ignis, Gladio was clothed underneath his vestments, wearing off white jeans, his black undershirt, and a pair of black boots. Prompto undid the brunette's belt, and slipped his pants down his ass. The blonde toyed with the waistband of the man's tight black boxer briefs.

The brunette finally found his voice. 

"What are you doing, Cardinal?" 

"Did you not hear my sermon, Father Amicitia? I thought it was very clear."

Gladio hopped slightly as the blonde slipped a hand under his shirt to tease a nipple. 

"H-how is this atoning?" 

"This? This isn't. What I have in store for you is." 

Prompto rubbed a hand over the front of Gladio's underwear, smiling at the firmness underneath. 

"Should be okay!." The blonde stated, cheery. 

"Should be okay for what?!" Gladio was almost yelling, as Prompto wandered back to the suit case.

Ardyn placed a finger on the front of Ignis' black lace boyshorts. He felt pre-cum wet the front of them, and smirked slightly. 

"C-Cardinal..." Ignis protested quietly at his touch. 

The cardinal stood, and hooked his hands under Ignis' arms. He lifted him off the floor just enough to carry him over to Gladio, and sat him to kneel just in front of him. 

Prompto returned to Ardyn's side, carrying a few items. He held one out to Ardyn, and sat between the two men. The nun slipped his fingers under Gladio's waistband again, and tugged his underwear down. He popped the cap on the small bottle he had retrieved from the suitcase, and coated his hand in it's contents before handing it to Ardyn. Ardyn moved to face Prompto, on the uninhabited side of the bound priests. He slipped Ignis' shorts down enough to free his genitals, and coated his own hand in the lubricant. 

Prompto wrapped his skinny fingers around Gladio's thick dick, and stroked his shaft. 

"I...I still don't understa--ah..hah...w-what is on your hand? It...it tingles..."

Prompto smiled at Ardyn, and giggled quietly before pulling his hand away and sticking it under his own panties to coat his dick with the remnants.

Gladio growled quietly, and tugged at his arms. He breathed hard, and kicked his booted toes against the floor. He could only focus on the constant ache, throbbing in his dick. 

"D-don't put that on him, please."

Ardyn took Ignis' cock in hand. 

"Why ever not, Father Amicitia? Feeling some...pressure?" 

Ignis looked not at the cardinal, but at Gladio, as the man coated his shaft in the slick liquid. 

It didn't take long for Ignis to feel the same tingling. He furrowed his brow, and wiggled his hips slightly. 

"O-oh my..." Ignis closed his eyes tight, and squirmed around. The tingling sensation grew to a warm, tickling along the length of his shaft. "Ah...ah, w-what is that?" Ignis' voice cracked slightly, as he started to struggle more frantically. 

"Ah, that's why you said not to...Is Father Scientia a might sensitive?" Ardyn slipped his hand between Ignis' legs, and rubbed the remainder of the lubricant on his testicles. 

Ignis wiggled his legs, fidgeting. He looked at Gladio, face scrunched in tortured arousal. He whined quietly, before Gladio closed the space between their faces, and brought their lips together.


End file.
